


A Viper and a Vixen

by EmpireMurderer



Series: Vipers and Vixens [2]
Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Dark Jasmine (Disney), F/M, Family Man Jafar, Jasmine is Pregnant All the Damned Time, Sorcerers, Villains Always Win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpireMurderer/pseuds/EmpireMurderer
Summary: Twelve years later, Jafar and Jasmine get exactly what's coming to them.Sequel to Snake Charmer.





	A Viper and a Vixen

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt Hellspanda! I had fun with this one.
> 
> This is actually my second attempt to write the sequel to Snake Charmer. I wasn't satisfied with my first attempt but will post it after this one anyway mainly because, since I spent so much time on it, I might as well stick it somewhere.

On Jasmine’s wedding night, Jafar magics her new husband, Prince Ali, into a hypnotic sleep and they make love next to his slumbering form. This is the first time Jafar has the intent to impregnate her and there’s a novelty to it above the fact there’s someone else in the room. Exactly forty weeks later, Jasmine gives birth to a son.

Jafar is shocked beyond belief at the instant connection he feels for the baby and he loathes that he must relinquish his patriarchal duties to the brainless, apathetic Prince Ali. He recommends Ali be dealt with quietly.

“No, I want more of your children,” Jasmine covertly tells him while they sit next to each other at the dinner table. Beside her, Prince Ali is eyeing one of the servants lustfully.

 

Jasmine had chosen Prince Ali because he was simple-minded and could be easily manipulated. His father was offering a large parcel of land that bordered both kingdoms. The Prince’s susceptibility and the dowry given were enticing enough to strategically ascertain the benefits of their union, however, Jasmine had not considered the Prince’s other flaws and was disappointed to find out they included laziness, selfishness and misogyny. With the excuses of being pregnant or recovering from childbirth no longer convincing, the Prince first begged then demanded sex from the Princess. Jafar despises Ali for his selfish ruthlessness, but Jasmine wants another child from him so he hypnotizes Ali into believing he has gotten his way and another child is conceived while Prince Ali sits dazed in the corner.

Jasmine is blessed with another son, and Jafar grits his teeth when Prince Ali looks at the child and jokingly mocks it for being the cause of his wife’s excuses not to sleep with him. Jafar looks upon Jasmine and their two sons and curses himself for causing his own torment. Another man has unwittingly placed himself among the Grand Vizier’s family.

 

Six months after the second son is born, Jasmine’s father falls ill and dies unexpectedly. It is now Ali’s time to rule. In front of the crowds assembling just below the palace walls, waiting to hear the speech from the newly crowned Sultan, Ali comes up to the balcony with a great smile upon his face, trips on nothing, tumbles over the balcony and falls to his death in front of thousands.

One giant gasp emits from the crowd. Jasmine whips her angry glare straight at Jafar who simply shrugs and feigns ignorance though his smug smile is hardly tempered.

“You should not have done that,” Jasmine admonishes him later in her private chambers where he usually sleeps. “I still want more from you but how could I possibly explain another child?”

“He may be dead but if it’s another child you wish, now would be the right time to conceive, otherwise people would certainly question it beyond a week from now,” he replies casually.

Jasmine fists her fingers into her palms angrily and violently pushes him back on the bed. “Damn you, you wicked snake!” she cries out before her mouth snatches his in a forceful kiss and suddenly they’re naked and vying for top position.

Nine months later a daughter is born.

 

To say that Jasmine is the greatest ruler Agrabah has ever known would be an understatement. From the moment she accepted her position as Sultaness, her decisions and changes to the law mark an immediate shift towards Agrabah’s prosperity. Her first year as ruler sees a statistical plummet of crime and poverty. Jobs are renewed, food is no longer scarce and education becomes available for all. When the wealth starts spreading to every citizen, there is awe and reverence of her.

Jasmine sits on her throne with a prideful smile and turns to meet her grand Vizier’s eye. Only he can observe the subtle wink she shoots him. Only he can see the lust in her gaze.

Nine months later another son is born.

 

While there had always been rumors among the palace staff that Princess Jasmine and the Grand Vizier Jafar were involved in more than just political affairs, the Sultaness’ newest son all but confirmed it. No one had said anything when her daughter was born because it was still possible that the baby was sprung of Prince Ali’s loins. Now there was no denying that, two and a half years after his death, the idea that the third son was somehow a spawn of Prince Ali was impossible. Rather than call their sacred queen a whore, the citizens rejoiced for this ‘miracle’ baby delivered by Allah to a woman who clearly deserved all that she desired.

And as long as everyone continued to grow richer and happier, Jasmine was safe from cynics. Luckily for her, she was wise, commanding and retained in her court a most clever man who would do anything to maintain their power.

 

By the time their fifth child is born, everyone in the palace, and probably in the kingdom, know that the Grand vizier sleeps in the Sultaness’ bed every night. The oldest son is ten years old and is the spitting image of Jafar. They have ruled for eight years and there is nothing stopping the rising slope of success. Jafar occupies a throne set next to Jasmine’s and they rule in harmony. Because nobody wants to spew vitriol at such a wise counsel, they sit uncontested while they conduct court.

The neighboring kingdom covets their power and invades the borders. Jafar has considered this prospect for some time and is ready. He mobilizes the troops, and because they’ve been training for this scenario they easily defeat the invaders. Jasmine takes it one step further and decides to take the other kingdom. Due to the respect Jasmine and Jafar command, there are many defectors from the neighboring kingdom wishing to come under Agrabah’s rule and as a result there are many spies that Jafar can utilize. With his information, Jafar materializes into the neighboring Sultan’s room one night and kills him with the sword of one of the neighboring generals. By morning, the general is accused and the kingdom’s leadership is drastically weakened. Jasmine has only to order her troops in the capital city and Agrabah officially doubles in size.

Rich lands and the entire wealth of the fallen kingdom is used to benefit everyone and there isn’t a dissenting voice among the rejoicing crowds.

 

From atop the main balcony of the palace, Jasmine and her children stand together as they welcome the returning, triumphant soldiers and the crowd of happy citizens. As always, Jafar is one step behind, considering he is _only_ the Grand Vizier. Jasmine stares at him and wonders how they could be so stupid all these years.

The next day, without telling Jafar, Jasmine changes the laws and surprises her Grand Vizier at the top of the minaret where he strengthens the protective spell over the city every quarter.

“We are joined in every way but one,” she tells him as she holds out a charm of gold. It is circular and resembles a snake. “Without you Agrabah would have fallen long ago. Without you my life would have been meaningless and miserable. Without you, I and my children cannot be a complete family.”

She hands him the ring and he takes it in his in wide-eyed astonishment. He then drops to his knees and kisses her hands and her arms and her belly until she draws him in and they join together atop of the city.

 

The wedding to Jafar is much more grand and happy than her first to Ali. The entire kingdom celebrates in genuine glee. Jafar is named Sultan on that very day. He carries his wife to their chambers. After twelve years of unlawful copulation, he can now take Jasmine to bed with the full support of country and god.

They lay in bed trying to catch their breaths after their lawfully wedded union.

“Was it any different now that I am your wife and not your mistress?” Jasmine asks him with a jesting smirk.

“Indeed, it was, my fair queen,” Jafar answers.

“Oh? How so?”

“Now I am Sultan and exceed you in hierarchy for once.”

“How could that possibly change anything?”

“Did you ever stop to think perhaps this was my plan all along?” Jafar says with a diabolical air. “I am a man desperate for power. There is nothing higher than Sultan and now that I am ruler in name and law, I have no use for a young, beautiful vixen by my side.”

“Really? Exactly what was your plan?” Jasmine questions, clearly suspicious.

“First it was to seduce you,” Jafar explains, ticking off the items on his long fingers, “then to trick you into bearing my children so that they would become Agrabah’s next rulers, then it was to kill your idiot husband, raise Agrabah out of despair so you would trust me, then implant the idea to change the law, marry me and then become Sultan.”

“So for that to happen, you decreased crime, solved the homeless problem, increased education, padded the military and expanded the kingdom’s land and markets. And for some reason you decided to hold off on implanting the marriage idea in my head for ten years. Is that your claim?”

“Correct,” Jafar replies with a tease. “I played the long con. Considering I’m an exceptional planner, everything played out exactly as I had expected.”

“Well, then,” Jasmine responds with a joking affectation, “did you ever stop to think that I knew your plan all along and I was simply using you in order to get what I wanted?”

“Oh?” Jafar gives her a skeptical arch of his brow. “What is it you desired?”

“First, I wished to be known as a great ruler,” she began, holding up her own fingers as she listed her reasons, “which would be easiest to obtain with a clever man by my side. Second, I need intelligent children to uphold the kingdom’s honor after I’m gone. The seed of the wisest man I know would only suffice. And once I had your brains to guide me and your children to inherit, I needed someone ruthless to perform the more…vexing tasks. I cannot just ask anyone to quietly do away with the troublesome people.”

“Ah, I see that you have successfully manipulated me all these years, my conniving pussycat,” he laughs. “But that time is over. I am Sultan now, and you will bow to me.”

“You have no power over me,” Jasmine claims haughtily. “I placed a clause in the law that should a Sultaness marry, her husband, the Sultan, would be a co-ruler and not reign over any previous ruler who still sat in the court.”

Jafar laughs loudly, pleased by his wife’s cunning. “Then we are equals,” he smiles, “and in my humility I shall bow before my queen who has proven to be the wiser of us.”

“We are both aware you read the clause and was fully aware of it’s existence. You test me but I will bow to my husband, the Sultan, who has proven to be the more humble.”

As she bows, Jafar is overwhelmed that his wife has genuinely placed him ahead of herself, something that has never been done in the past. He finds he doesn’t like it. Reaching over, he places his fingers at her chin and lifts her head to look him in the eye.

“You shall bow to no one, ever,” he says in all seriousness.

“And you, my wonderfully vicious snake, shall never bow to another again,” she replies while getting on her knees in front of him so that she straddles him at the waist. “Except to give me a pleasure that only you can provide.”

Jafar chuckles and bows his head to encapsulate her nipple into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this didn't disappoint. I'm curious which story is better so if anyone would be kind enough to read both this story and Son of a Sorcerer, and then let me know which one was better, I would greatly appreciate it! It would help me determine what I need to focus on improving.


End file.
